Złość piękności szkodzi
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 3 Chef Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Zawodnicy ganiali się po boisku grając w koszykówkę. Ostatecznie wygrały Słonie przez głupotę jednego z przeciwników. Chris ma nas w czterech literach i szczerze mówiąc, to ja go też, a Ezekiel narobił sobie wrogów. Chris odszedł, ale ja się nie poddam (pokazuje kartkę z harmonogramem) mam urządzić jakiś konkurs piękności i wiecie co NIE JESTEM Z TEGO POWODU ZADOWOLONY! SIADAĆ NA KANAPIE I OGLĄDAĆ KOLEJNY ODCINEK TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WYSPY WAWANAKWA! Chata Pokój Chłopaków Duncan próbuje przekonać Justina by przy najbliższej okazji głosował na Ezekiela. Duncan (do Justina) Słuchaj stary. Chcesz wygrać milion? Justin Bardziej chciałbym dokopać jednej osobie, ale milion też się przyda. Duncan Pomogę Ci go zdobyć, ale jest warunek zagłosuj na Ezekiela przy najbliższej okazji. Tylko nie schrzań Do pokoju wchodzi Geoff Geoff Siema ziomy. o czym gadacie? Duncan O eliminacji zakały zespołu. Geoff dziwnie popatrzył Duncan O Ezekielu. Pokój dziewczyn Izzy I co tam Leshawna zostałyśmy tylko my dwie. Chłopaki nas wykopia na pewno Leshawna Spokojnie słyszałam jak rozmawiali o Eliminacji Ezekiela Izzy A jak się rozmyślą? Leshawna Na pewno nie. Jak Duncan im przemówi to nie będą mieli wyboru Chef z Głośnika Słuchajcie robaki odnośnie dzisiejszego wyzwania. Urządzimy konkurs piekności. Przygotujcie sie i za godzinę w amfiteatrze Na Zewnątrz Żyrafy wyszły z domku Duncan konkurs piekności, hę? Leshawna W życiu nie słyszałam większej bredni. Justin To kogo wybieramy. Ja stawiam na Leshawne Duncan Ha. Serio? Chcesz strzelić samobója. Już mamy jednego idiote w zespole. Wybieram Izzy choć i tak sie strasznie boję. Zapytajmy jeszcze dziewczyny i Geoffa Geoff Bardziej lubię Leshawnę, ale bądźmy szczerzy ona się do tego wyzwania w ogóle nie nadaje. Wybieram Izzy. Duncan i Geoff przybili piatkę Geoff (do Leshawny) Bez urazy Duncan A jak tam nasze panie? Leshawna Mnie to i tak się to nie podoba, ale Duncan to co zrobiłeś to przegiecie, jak chcesz wyrazic swoje zdanie to zrób kulturalnie, a nie jak ostatni zwierz Duncan Jeśli ktoś wygląda jak hipopotam to trzeba być stanowczym, żeby Cię nie rozdeptał jak mrówkę Leshawna Ty lepiej popatrz na siebie i powiedz jaki facet farbuje włosy? I co to w ogóle za fryzura jakaś ironia chyba. Duncan To nie ironia tylko irokez i nie wypowiadaj się w sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia. Leshawna A idź pocałuj Heather (i Poszła w Sina Dal) Duncan Rany. Nie dość, że brzydka to jeszcze nerwowa. Justin Jak mogłeś w taki sposób potraktować Leshawne. Serca nie masz tylko wątrobę co najwyżej Duncan I kto to mówi, a kto wszystkich wywalał jeden po drugim w drugim sezonie? Justin Courtney? Duncan Nie o ciebie mi chodziło Justin '''Myślałem że skończyliście '''Duncan Bo skończyliśmy Justin To czemu się denerwujesz Duncan Grrr... Zamknij... się (poszedł podobnie jak Leshawna) (PZ Duncan) Skończyłem z Courtney już dawno, a Justin niech się nie wtrąca do cudzych związków bo będzie miał kłopoty Willa balkon Na balkonie siedzą Gwen i Trent i nagle przychodzi do nich kamerdyner z info o wyzwaniu Gwen Hmmm co my tu mamy. Wygląda na to,że jakiś konkurs piękności. Trent (Popatrzył na Gwen) Konkurs piękności, a wiec wygraną mamy w kieszeni. Gwen Dziękuję. I Wiesz co, sorry za to w drugim sezonie Trent Spoko zasłużyłem na to, a moja drużyna i tak by mnie wywaliła. A jak tam z Duncanem? Gwen Sorry muszę już iść Trent Co znowu powiedziałem nie tak? (PZ Trent) Pogodziłem się z zerwaniem z Gwen, ale niech nie traktuje mnie jak wroga. Willa pokój dziewczyn Gwen idzie do pokoju w którym siedzi Courtney czytając E-book'a Gwen Cześć Courtney co tam? Courtney Czytam E-book'a, a u Ciebie? Gwen Nic w sumie słyszałaś o dzisiejszym wyzwaniu? Courtney Tak. i Myślę, że powinnaś wziąć w nim udział. Gwen Serio? Courtney Tak Wyglądasz zdecydowanie lepiej ode mnie. (PZ Courtney) HA to ja jestem ładniejsza od tej głupiej gotki. Ale chce sie pozbyć jednego osobnika z drużyny więc lepiej jak przegramy. (PZ Gwen) Mam tylko nadzieje, że się we mnie nie zakochała Amfiteatr Chef Witam was na debiutowym w naszej serii konkursie piękności Za kulisami Gwen Courtney, Ty lepiej idź, ja mam tremę. Courtney Dasz rade Gwen, ja w Ciebie wierzę Gwen Ale chcę zobaczyć minę Duncana gdy zobaczy Cie w tym stroju. Courtney A co test wierności chcesz przeprowadzić (zaczęły się śmiać) (PZ Courtney) Jeśli przegramy Owen wylatuje, a jak nie Duncan ma w plecy po połączeniu drużyn. Tak czy inaczej jestem górą. Amfiteatr Chef Więc zaczynajmy nasz konkurs piękności. A o to modelka z Milczących Słoni. Courtney wchodzi na wybieg. Wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle Duncanowi i Geoffowi oczy wyszły na wierzch Duncan Ja ciesz... Geoff ..pierniczę. Duncan Szefie, a kto to będzie oceniał? Chef No masz (palm) wiedziałem, że czegoś tu brakuje Cody Zapomniałeś o Jury? Chef A co myślałeś cherlaku!? Dobra później będziemy się martwic teraz zapraszam modelkę Wściekłych Żyraf. Duncan i Geoff czekają na Izzy Duncan No gdzie ją wcięło? Geoff Widziałeś gdzieś Ezekiela? Duncan Nie, od rana go nie ma Geoff Hmm dziwne, najpierw Ezekiel, potem Leshawna, teraz Izzy Duncan Popatrz tego lalusia też nie ma. Geoff '''Ziom nasza drużyna się rozpada, zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj (Powiedział trzęsąc Duncanem) '''Chef Koniec wyzwania. Milczące Słonie wygrywają walkowerem. Przed domkiem Okazało się, że Izzy cały dzień spędziła na kłótni z Justinem Duncan Gdzie wyście byli? Przez was przegraliśmy wyzwanie. Ceremonia Chef Dobra zanim zaczniemy chciałbym wam coś powiedzieć. MIECZAKI JESTEŚCIE PRZEGRALIŚCIE 3 RAZ Z RZĘDU! Ok bezpieczni będą Leshawna, Duncan, Ezekiel i Justin a ostatnia piankę otrzymuje . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Geoff. (Do Izzy) Wylatujesz i to jednogłośnie. Izzy Leshawna to ty też? Leshawna Wybacz, to był odruch Izzy No nic powodzenia wszystkim. Chef Dobra, koniec odcinka. Nie chce mi się wygłaszać zakończenia więc powiem jedno. CHRIS NALEŻY MI SIĘ ZA TO PODWYŻKA. Ciekawostki * Ezekiel, Beth, Owen i DJ pojawili się, jednak nic nie powiedzieli. * To pierwszy odcinek fikcji, w którym Chef Hatchet jest prowadzącym. **Jest to również pierwszy odcinek, w którym Chris się nie pojawia. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen i Trent. *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "Uciekający Model". *Po eliminacji Izzy, Leshawna została ostatnią dziewczyną w drużynie Wściekłe Żyrafy. *Jest to trzeci odcinek z rzędu, w którym wyeliminowana jest dziewczyna. **Dodatkowo po raz trzeci z rzędu wyeliminowany jest zawodnik z Wściekłych Żyraf. *Po raz pierwszy w fikcji widać oznaki miłości między Duncanem, a Courtney. *Po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku, chłopak należy do sojuszu, po tym jak Duncan i Justin go zawarli. **Jednak sojusz dziewczyn z Wściekłych Żyraf kończy się w tym odcinku z powodu eliminacji Izzy. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym drużyna wygrywa walkowerem. *Beth jest jedyna dziewczyną, która była na widowni podczas konkursu piękności. **Courtney występowała, Gwen pomagała jej za kulisami, a Izzy i Leshawna nie stawiły się, *Po tym odcinku ilość chłopaków jest dwa razy większa niż ilość dziewczyn. Ośmiu chłopaków i cztery dziewczyny. *Po tym odcinku, Duncan jest jedynym chłopakiem, a Leshawna jedyną dziewczyną z Wściekłych Żyraf, którzy nie otrzymali nominacji. *Heather zostaje wspomniana lecz się nie pojawia. *Po raz drugi z rzędu Szef prowadzi ceremonie eliminacji. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa